<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't see the rush of growing old (I just want to grow young) by okiedokie4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356634">I don't see the rush of growing old (I just want to grow young)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiedokie4/pseuds/okiedokie4'>okiedokie4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Runaways (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Athletes, F/F, F/M, Normal Life, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiedokie4/pseuds/okiedokie4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids go through the trials and tribulations that all high schoolers go through. Sports, relationships, parents and friendship are among the few things that the kids deal with in this story. They never want to get old, but they know that they will have each other for life, as nothing can break them apart.</p><p>OR</p><p>The high school AU I've been needing since I started the show. <br/>(title is from a song called Grow Young by Brynn Cartelli, which is gonna be the theme song for this fic since I just want my ragtag group of dumbasses to have a normal life)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't see the rush of growing old (I just want to grow young)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So, this is my first fic, and I am super excited to share it with you all! So a couple of things: the parents are going to be actual good parents and they are all very good friends. Pride is still a thing, however they actually do work with a charity, and their meetings are still how they kids meet. Karolina is not going to be vegan, because I do not truly understand all of the ins and outs of that, and do not want to get anything wrong. I went with football for Chase and softball for Karolina and Molly because those are the sports I understand the best and honestly had never heard of lacrosse until I watched the show. Lastly, Alex will be nerdy but not quite like the show because I am a dumb bitch, and just like Nico, only understand like 4 words he says every time he speaks.</p><p>I am writing this all on my own, so all mistakes are mine and I do not own the show or these characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Karolina was 4 years old, her mom took her to a meeting with her charity work friends. While there, she met the kids of the other parents and the friendships quickly formed.</p><p>When Karolina was 6 years old, she would make her friends play house when they were at her place. Chase and Molly were the kids, Gert chose to sit out because she didn't like the idea of acting like a grown up, nor the idea of being a child to people who were her age, Karolina would play the mom and make Nico play the dad, and Alex would argue with Karolina about why he could never play a parent. Leslie knew from the second time that she insisted Nico be her husband that the two girls had a special bond. She, along with Molly, picked up softball and Chase picked up football. Nico, Gert and Alex never missed a game, and they always went out for ice cream after and they almost always spent the weekend at one of their houses. After a few months, they had a routine going and the order went: Gert's, Alex's, Molly's, Chase's, Nico's and then Karolina's.</p><p>When Karolina was 8 years old, her and Nico got put into separate classes. She begged her mom to talk to the school about swapping her into Nico's class, but her mom wouldn't budge. At least she had Chase and Alex. Gert was in Nico's class and Molly was in the grade below them. This year had Karolina and Chase forming the most epic bromace, Alex realizing that he would be the brains of the group, Gert and Nico becoming each other’s best friends, and Molly realizing that she liked hanging with the older kids way more than kids her age.</p><p>When Karolina was 10, she thought her and Chase were meant to be because they got along so well. She quickly let go of that thought when Nico started to drift after she started hanging out with him more and she realized she would rather have Nico around more.</p><p>When Karolina was 12, she and Nico became attached at the hip and always wanted to be around each other. Leslie and Tina accommodated them every time they wanted to hang out, and soon both of their rooms had just as much of the other girl’s stuff as their own. Molly moved in with the Yorkes because her parents were traveling so much and they didn't want to take Molly out of school and away from her friends. She and Chase went out for the middle school softball and football teams, and soon they became star athletes.</p><p>When Karolina was 14, she realized that she liked girl’s way more than boys. In fact, the only two boys in her grade that she liked were Chase and Alex. She also noticed that she had a crush on Nico, and when she talked to her mom about it, she told her that she knew she did when they were 6 years old. She talked with Chase about it and he revealed that he was glad because he had a crush on Gert and didn't want her to think that they were ever going to be a thing. He encouraged her to talk to Nico about it, or maybe Gert since she would be the only person who would know. Gert told her that she would never break Nico's trust, but gave her a wink that told Karolina all she needed to know. At the end of 8th grade, Karolina asked Nico out. Nico said yes.</p><p>When the group minus Molly started high school, things changed but only for the better. They all had a class with each other and the last class of the day they all had together. Karolina and Nico never questioned whether they wanted to be public because they had the support of their families and friends, and that was all that mattered. 9th grade came and went faster than they expected, and they were now a few weeks into their 10th grade year, which kept the tradition of them having the last class together.</p><p>They have now been dating for a year and 4 months, and were stronger than ever. Karolina had tried out for the Varsity softball team during her freshman year, and made it, so now she has a set spot on the team. Molly was also good enough to be playing up with her, so she tried out her 8th grade year and made it as well. Chase made the Varsity football team over the summer, and was being groomed to be the starting quarterback once the current one graduated, as he was the Junior Varsity quarterback, and lead the team to its first undefeated season in ten years. The group were as solid as ever, and had no thought about adding anyone new. They each had at least one person in all their classes again, so they didn't need to worry about sitting by different people. Over the course of their 9th grade year, Karolina and Chase became pretty popular, but they didn't pay any attention to the people who were trying to get their attention. Now, in 10th grade, the two plus Molly were three of the top athletes at the school. While Chase wasn't starting just yet, he was the backup, and so he had girls over him all the time, but he only had eyes for Gert. Karolina was one of the best bunters on the team, and was going to be the starting shortstop this year, while Molly was the powerhouse batter and was going to be starting at catcher.</p><p>Karolina, the oldest though Nico and Gert are not far behind, has a few more weeks before she turns 16. Due to this, they were all stuck riding the bus in the mornings until then, which is where she is currently walking to at 6:25 on a sunny Friday morning in September. She feels her phone buzz in her pocket so she pulls it out to see a text from Nico.</p><p>
  <em>Baby: If the bus doesn't get to your stop soon, I might kill Chase.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: Don't kill my best friend, babe. I need him and you love him underneath all that pent up broodiness!</strong>
  <strong>😇</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: He won’t stop talking to me about plays for the game tonight. I have never understood football and only go because you and Gert make me. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: Just listen to him, nod your head and say "wow so cool" everyone once in a while! He just wants to hear himself talk, you know this. Plus, I'll be there to save you in like 5 minutes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: 5 minutes too long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: Start running towards where the bus is to make it go by faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: Baby, no. It's barely 6:30 in the morning. I have no energy to run, and honestly might fall asleep on you for the rest of the ride.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: Fine. Make me wait. But don't be surprised when you find your best friend with his precious letterman jacket shoved up his ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: Ignoring that because you mentioned the letterman jacket and I wanted to ask. Do you want me to get one? I know it's not really for girls, but I like the look of them and would get it if you want me too. Coach was mentioning them to us yesterday and said she would order them for those of us who want one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: hell yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby: I would 100% steal it from you tho, so that is up to you whether you wanna pay for a jacket that you'll barely get to wear.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: Did I say I would buy one? I totally meant that I already bought one. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Karrie: I would be honored for you to wear my letterman jacket.</strong>
</p><p>After Karolina sent that text, she heard the bus coming so she put her phone in her pocket. Once it pulled up to her, she could see her girlfriend and best friend in the back of the bus in their normal seats. Nico looked pissed and Chase looked oblivious to the fact that his best friend was contemplating his murder not even 5 minutes ago. She gets on the bus and hurries to the back where she sees Nico get up from her seat with Chase so they can sit together in the very last seat. </p><p>"Good Morning, K-Dawg! I'm glad you're here. Nico never knows what I'm talking about." Chase says once he turns to see her walking down the walk way. </p><p>"That's because I simply do not care, Chase." Nico says, grumpily. </p><p>"How many times are we gonna go through this, C? Nico is not a morning person. Bring her food and maybe she will be a little bit more enthusiastic about your hobbies at 6:30 in the morning." Karolina says, after greeting Nico with a chaste kiss and now settled in with Nico under her arm and leaning against the window of the bus. </p><p>"Good Morning, by the way. How did you sleep?" Karolina asks Nico once Chase turns around muttering that he shouldn't have to bribe his best friend with food to get her to listen to him. </p><p>"Ehh. I have to present in Biology today and I'm kinda nervous for that, so that kept me up for a while. Gert and I got no practice in while you guys were at workouts and practice. Alex had a paper to write so he didn't even sit with us in the courtyard. How about you?" Nico says after thumping Chase in the forehead so he will turn around. They were coming up on Alex's bus stop next, so the boy would soon have someone to talk too. </p><p>"Ugh, I'm glad I already went, but I'm sure you'll both do fine. And not good. Since coach had us run extra yesterday because Lauren and Casey got written up, I was super sore and didn't fall asleep until like 12. Hence why I probably look like a zombie right now." Karolina says. It was hard for her to get out of bed this morning, and she nearly fell over putting her jeans on. Because of the soreness, she went with a casual outfit for the day. An old softball shirt, a thin cardigan, some skinny jeans and some tennis shoes with her hair down and natural. Nico was in a black top, black jeans and some black combat boots with her hair half up in a bun and half down, and Chase was in a white shirt with a tan jacket over it, some dark jeans and white converse. </p><p>"I think you look beautiful. I love casual Karolina, she's my favorite because that means you're more comfortable." Nico says, nestling her face into Karolina's shoulder. Karolina doesn't answer and instead lays her head on top on Nico's and breathes her in. They are on Alex's road now, and they know that once he gets on, Chase will be distracted. This means they will get to have a few more minutes of quiet before Gert and Molly get picked up. </p><p>The two girls lose track of time and are soon being woken up by a chipper Molly and an irritated Gert. Molly is going on about how she can't wait for the game tonight and this causes Chase to chime in. Alex, who is sitting beside him, is doing something on his phone, and Gert is sitting with her head against the window. They are nearing the school and Karolina tightens her hold on Nico. </p><p>Once the bus drops them off at the school, they are walking towards the lunchroom so they can eat breakfast. Nico intertwined their hands together the second they were off the bus, and now they trail the others. </p><p>"Are we getting ready at your house before the game tonight, or mine? It's gonna be just us because Molly and Gert have to go home after so Molly can FaceTime her parents, and Alex has to help tutor a kid after school." Nico says as they follow the others into the school.</p><p>"We can go to mine. Mom won't be home until just in time to take us to the game, and that will give us time to clean up before everyone comes over tonight. We might need to go to yours at some point because I think Chase left Uno there last weekend." They were walking into the lunch room and went straight for a table big enough for them all to sit at. Karolina takes a seat next to Molly with Nico on her right who had Alex on her right and Gert and Chase were sat in front of her next to Molly and Alex. Though once they have their stuff set down, the boys go and get them all breakfast. They come back with muffins for Nico and Gert, a sausage biscuit for themselves as well as Molly and toast and an apple for herself.</p><p>"Mom is going to pick us up after the game so we can go back to mine, so be sure to bring your bags to the game." She tells the group. They all nod and so Karolina pulls out her phone to text her mom telling her that they won't have to run by anyone's house tonight unless they forget something. She puts her phone away and pulls out her binder so she can put her homework in order. Nico leans her head on her shoulder while munching on her muffin and the group falls silent so they can eat their food. Lost in all the papers she has, she hasn't picked up her toast so Nico holds it out for her and nudges her lips with it.</p><p>"You need to eat. We only have about 10 more minutes and I know how grumpy you get when you skip breakfast." Nico says, nudging her lips with the toast again. Karolina smiles and opens her mouth to take a bite, chewing and swallowing before going in for another. </p><p>"You are too good to me, baby." Karolina says dreamily while take the toast from Nico's fingers so she can eat it on her own. Nico smiles and gives her a kiss in return after she is done swallowing. After she pulls away, she turns to face Chase, who is doing some homework last minute.</p><p>"Did you leave Uno at my house last weekend, C? Or is it at yours?" She hears Nico ask. She can tell that Nico is perking up now that she's had breakfast. </p><p>"I think it's at mine. I'll text my mom and ask her to look when she gets home and to bring it to the game." Chase says once he looks up from his homework. Nico nods in acknowledgement and then leans her head back on Karolina's shoulder. Karolina throws and arm around Nico's waist and the six of them just sit there enjoying each other's presence until it is time to go to class.</p><p>Karolina shares 1st period History with Chase and Alex, 2nd period Biology 2 with just Chase, third period Math with Nico, Gert and Alex, 4th period is their lunch and they all have that together, 5th period she has gym with Molly and Chase, though they do softball and football workouts the whole time, and 6th period she has English with everyone but Molly. They always sit together and have managed to always work together when they do group work. The teachers know by now not to split them up.</p><p>The bell finally rings and so they pack up their stuff to head to first period. Nico and Gert have Biology 2 first, which is on the second floor so Karolina walks her to the stairs and then kisses her goodbye before heading to the History department with Chase and Alex, which is down by the gym, while Molly goes to the Math section. </p><p>"Can I see your homework from last night, Alex? There is something I want to double check." She hears Chase ask. Alex tells him he can, and then they walk into their classroom and go to their seats. They sit in the far right corner towards the back and usually stay in their own world. The history teacher is a coach, so isn't really focused on teaching, so much as winning. With him being a football coach though, he tends to be a bit harder on Chase and the other players in the class because they have to maintain a certain GPA to be able to play. </p><p>"What all do we have planned for the weekend, K? Obviously, an Uno tournament since Nico brought it up, but what else are we doing? I can tell mom to bring more games if need be." Chase says after looking at Alex's answers and changing the one he got wrong. "I know we are playing Mario Kart and Call of Duty. We can also go swimming and have the nerf war you were talking about a few weeks ago, as well as play pool and ping pong, and on Sunday we are doing whatever Gert wants since it’s her day to choose." Karolina lists off. Ever since they were little, they always had a rule that one person got to pick what they did on Sunday and they had to do it. They don't do anything too crazy ever since Chase made them sneak into an old abandoned house when they were 13 and Alex got attacked by a squirrel that resulted in a long scar down his leg and a two weeks grounding for everyone. </p><p>Chase nods excitedly and Alex looks intrigued. "Sweet. I'll tell mom to bring the nerf guns." Chase manages to get out before the teacher tells them to get out their homework. The class goes by pretty fast, and before she knows it, she's walking out and heading to Biology 2. Her and Nico have the History and Biology 3 after the other, so they always leave notes since they sit in the same seats as the other. Gert and Nico share every class together, and so Karolina has to hear Gert tease them every time they meet up once the bell rings. Sometimes the notes are short and sweet, some are funny and telling jokes, and others, like today for Karolina at least, are long and sappy. </p><p>She is walking towards the stair case with Chase, when she hears Gert before she sees her. "Nico, you little bitch! When did you become such a sap? I had to sit there and watch you write a whole ass love letter for Karo after our presentation and had to stop myself from gagging!" </p><p>"You didn't have to read it, you know. There is such a thing called privacy, Gertrude. Maybe you should learn about it." She hears Nico say with a fake attitude. "I'm your best friend, we do not keep secrets from each other!" Gert scoffs right before they round the corner. Karolina and Chase are standing there, both with smiles on their faces. Chase and Gert are in this weird phase where they both like each other, but don't know that the other likes them. No one wants to get involved because they have heard Gert say multiple times that if it is meant to happen, it will happen because of them, not their friends.</p><p>"Hi, baby. I left your note under the table like usual." Karolina says once Nico walks into her waiting arms, circling her own around Karolina's waist, Karolina's doing the same. "Hi, love. Yours is under the chair this time because there was gum under the table." Karolina doesn't answer and instead leans down to give Nico a kiss. She isn't much taller than Nico right now, but that’s only because she isn't done growing. Nico stands at 5'2, while Karolina stands at 5'5. The warning bell rings making them break apart before saying their see you later's, and her and Chase are walking up the stairs to go to Biology 2 while Gert and Nico head into History. </p><p>Once they get in there, Karolina reaches under the seat for the note. Even though she is upset that she isn't the one who has every class with Nico, she is glad she gets to do this with her. It's probably more healthy anyways. She pushes Chase away since she knows it's a sappy one and opens it up and starts reading.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Hey, love. I hope Chase isn't reading this, because it’s about to get sappy. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I miss you. I know we hang out after your practice nearly every afternoon, but we are always with the group. Don't get me wrong, I love them, they are my best friends, but I want alone time with my girlfriend at least one day a week. Can we make that happen? Anyways, I love you. You mean the world to me, and I'm so happy you chose me. I can be myself around you, we have the same friends so it's not awkward hanging out with them together, and I never feel like a burden with you. I mean I have never felt that way, but I hear couples say that in class, and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have you. Also, you're smoking hot, so that’s a plus lol. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seriously though, thank you Karolina. I never knew I could be this happy, and it's because of you and our amazing friends. You move me in the best way possible, and they support everything we do, even if it’s stupid. We got lucky, didn't we? It was some kind of miracle, that's for sure.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So, onto less sappy things. Are you really going to get a letterman jacket? Because yes, I will steal it, but only after a few weeks of you having it. It's gotta smell like you, plus you're gonna look incredible with it on, and I gotta appreciate my jock girlfriend in her sports jacket before it becomes mine. And just a heads up, I'm taking a hoodie from you for tonight. I forgot mine and don't want to go back home since mama Stein is bringing Uno. Plus, now we have your house to ourselves for about 3 hours. Also, I finally got those chokers I told you about a few weeks ago. Mom finally let me buy them last night and they get here last night. Bout to give you a run for your money on the hot one in the relationship and group, Dean! Watch your back, next thing I'm coming for is the tallest girl title. Lol, just kidding, I'm always going to be the shortest. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anyways, I gotta go because Gert is looking over my shoulder and trying not to gag.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>P.S: I can't wait to make out for three hours after school. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just kidding! </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But for real though, I can't wait to hang out just us for a bit. I love you, Karolina Dean.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Love,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The resident goth (and the resident feminist who loves you more than Nico!)"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Karolina laughs after reading because she knows Gert took the note to sign, just like Chase did when she was about to fold it up. Hers read:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey, baby. Get ready for a long one, I'm emotional and in love, and no one can stop me from telling you.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Anyways, I just want to tell you that I'm so in love with you. I know we are young, and most people doubt a future for us, but I have faith in us. We'll be okay. It may get tough at times, but we will always be okay in the end, I promise. We've basically been together since we were 4 and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want in my life the way that you are. You are my everything. My best friend. My confidant. My rock. My first (and only) love. My partner in everything. You are the light of my life. I know I'm getting sappy, but like, get over it. I love you, and I WILL NOT SHUT UP ABOUT IT (I'm looking at you Gert, since I know you are reading this. Hi, by the way). </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Also, aside from the sappy love fest I am putting you through, I want to tell you that I think you will look super sexy in my letterman jacket. You'll be walking around with a jacket that has my name and softball number on it and so now everyone who has questioned us will know that you are mine and I am yours. Maybe we need to step up the PDA. Actually, I've made this decision already, be prepared to be kissed like I've never kissed you before (in public) at our lockers after next period. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Moving on to my crazy thought for the morning: Do you think it is called sand because it is between the sea and the land? I do, that's the only reasonable explanation, and no I am not taking criticism, Gert. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And finally, my challenge for the day: I challenge myself to make small talk with Eiffel, she's the only person on the team who doesn't like me, and I want to find out why. Plus, it will make softball practice a little more bearable if I know why she keeps trying to sabotage me. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Alright, well I'm going to finally start paying attention, even though we only have like 20 minutes left of class. I love you, Nico Minoru. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>P.S. Us having the house to ourselves for 3 hours is getting me through this day. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Love,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The resident pure of heart (and the resident dumb of ass, who loves you even when you act like you hate me cause I know you don't!)"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The group has an ongoing joke that they are both "dumb of ass, pure of heart" but they decided to break it up since it applied to both of them. </p><p>After reading Nico's note, she puts it in the folder with all the others and then starts paying attention to the presentations that are going on. Chase is really smart at science, so she never has to worry about falling behind, because he is there to help her. Alex is good at it too, but since she doesn't have it with him, she sticks with her other best friend. </p><p>The class comes and goes just like History and soon she is walking out and heading to their lockers to get different books for the next few classes. They all have lockers next to each other, and once she sees Nico, she is pushing her gently against her locker and kissing her just like she said she would. Nothing to graphic, but it is a lot longer than they have ever kissed in public. Once she pulls away, they are both breathless. Nico just looks up at her with a happy smile that is reserved only for her. "You weren't kidding in the note, holy shit." Nico says, laughing now. "Of course not. People need to know." Karolina now has her arms around Nico's waist while Nico's are around her shoulders. </p><p>"Hate to break up the love fest, but can we get into class? People are staring." Alex interrupts, finally causing them to break apart. "Sorry. Yeah, let's go to class." Karolina says, pulling away but taking Nico's hand and walking them into the classroom towards their normal seats. Gert is there already and she is smirking at them with her classic "you dirty bitches" smirk. They are rarely on the receiving end of that one, as they are not ready to progress in their relationship yet, but they have managed to get it once or twice. "You two are gonna get suspended for excessive PDA one day and I will be there to laugh you both out the door." Gert says once they sit down. Nico flicks her off and Gert just laughs. Alex shakes his head in agreement and he and Gert give each other a high five. </p><p>The class goes by quickly like the rest since the teachers are not really wanting to teach much since it's Friday. Before they know it, it's the end of the day and they are all waiting in the carline for Alex's dad to pick them up. One of the parents always pick them up since they can't take them to school in the mornings and don't want them riding the bus more than needed. Chase stays back for the team meeting they always have after school, but the rest pile into Mr. Wilder's care once he gets there. He takes Molly and Gert home first, then drops Nico and Karolina off at her house and he and Alex leave with a promise to see them later at the game. </p><p>She and Nico make their way into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. They drop their bags off by the door and kick off their shoes. Karolina falls on her back on her bed and covers her eyes with her left arm. "Why am I tired? Today wasn't even bad, we literally did nothing and coach cancelled workouts since it was Friday." She mumbles out. She feels a weight crawl on top of her and a head rest in the crook of her shoulder and neck. "Can we just cuddle for a while before we clean and set up? I'm tired and I've missed you and this is our last bit of alone time until later tonight.” Karolina wraps her right arm around Nico and uses her left to help move them up so she can lay on her pillows and be a bit more comfortable. "Of course. But maybe we should talk about why we miss each other so much even though we are around each other like all the time." She says gently, not wanting to break the mood that's been set. She feels Nico exhale deeply before she pulls away to look her in the eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry if I'm being clingy. It's just... we've been dating for over a year and it's been amazing, but the older we get, the more time I want to spend with you. I don't know, it's weird." Nico finally admits. Karolina can't blame her; she feels the same way. </p><p>"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for. I feel the same way, it's not a bad thing. We just need to make that time to hang out just us. We went from having sleepovers nearly every night to only being able to spend the night with each other during the weekends since we started dating. It's finally catching up to us." Nico nods in agreement, nestling back into Karolina's neck after. "Let’s make Wednesday our date night. I get out of practice early and you and Gert don't have anything planned so it’s the perfect night. What do you think?" Karolina knows this is what Nico wants and she's been craving the same thing. They really need to spend more alone time together. "That'd perfect." Nico says, Karolina being able to hear the happiness in her voice, but also the tiredness. "Let’s take a nap before we have to clean up, okay?" Karolina suggests. Once Nico nods, she pulls her phone out of her pocket, snapping a picture to the group to tell them they are about to take a nap so to not be alarmed if they don't answer, and then set a timer for an hour and a half.</p><p>Once they wake up, they go to the living room and start cleaning since that is where they all stay whenever they are at Karolina’s. “Do you think Gert is going to make us go to another feminist march?” Nico asks once she sits down on the couch, done with her cleaning. They don’t really have to do much, but it gives Karolina a piece of mind.</p><p>“I hope not. It was cool and all, but it definitely wasn’t something I want to do for fun.” She says, sitting down right next to Nico, throwing her arm over her shoulder. Nico is about to answer back when both of their phones start buzzing. They look at it to see that it’s a text from Molly in the group chat.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Favorite People in the World</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Sunshine (Molly): Good luck tonight, Chase! I know you are going to play great once you get in</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Dumb of Ass (Chase): Thanks, Molls! Hopefully I do get to play. This team kinda sucks, so I should get put in!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Nerd (Alex): You’ll get put in! I’m sure of it. I looked up the other team’s stats, and they are not very good.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Feminist (Gert): What a nerd thing to do, Alex.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Nerd: Sorry that I want to see if the game will be interesting or not, GertRUDE.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Goth (Nico): Big mistake, Alex. Only I can call her that.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Sunshine: And me!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Pure of Heart (Karolina) And me, but only when she’s pissed Nico off.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Dumb of Ass: And me, when I go to annoy her, but she doesn’t do anything about it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Feminist: I actually hate it when all of you losers call me that. Alex, you’ll get what’s coming to you at the game.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Nerd: I’m trembling in my boots.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Goth: You don’t wear boots, nerd.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Sunshine: Anyways, what are we eating tonight? Dale and Stacey made something nasty again, so Gert and I are not eating dinner with them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Pure of Heart: I can get my mom to get stuff to make pizzas! That, or we order take out.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Sunshine: Pizza! Make sure to tell Momma Dean to get stuff for meat lovers, please!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Dumb of Ass: YES! Meat lovers sounds amazing.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Nerd: I’m good with just cheese.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Goth: Same ^</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Pure of Heart: Okay, cool. Meat lovers for Molly and Chase, cheese for Alex and Gert and Pepperoni for Nico and I. Anything else? White sauce okay with everyone? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everyone: Yeah, sounds good!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Pure of Heart: Are we good with the ice cream from last time for dessert? If you want something else, let me know and I’ll tell mom to add it to the list.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Goth: Can we get strawberries, too?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Feminist: ^^</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Feminist: Oh, Karolina? How did the talk with Eiffel go? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Pure of Heart: It went alright I guess. She didn’t bother with talking to me longer than a few minutes and only answered with short one or two word responses. It’s cool tho, at least I tried.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Resident Dumb of Ass: That sucks, but I’m proud of you for trying! She’s a real ass sometimes, so I wouldn’t put much effort into it anymore. But I got to go now, we are getting dressed to do warm ups. I’ll see you all there for our picture before the game. Love you, guys!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everyone: Love you, too!  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Once they finished the conversation, they head back to Karolina’s to get ready. Leslie was set to be home in about 30 minutes, and then she would take them to the football field. They always get there early so they can take a picture with Chase before he gets all sweaty, and they also get one after the game. They do the same with Karolina and Molly after their softball games.</p><p>Karolina had just put on the jersey they all wear when she feels arms circle her waist. “Hello my little monkey. You ready?” Nico nods her head in her shoulder. Karolina turns in her arms and circle’s hers around Nico’s shoulders, leaning down and giving her a kiss. She turns her head and starts to lick at Nico’s lower lip, getting her to open her mouth so their tongue’s brush against each other. Karolina starts walking Nico backwards, pushing her on the bed once they reach it. They separate for a second, Karolina climbing on top and in between Nico’s legs. She leans down to kiss her again, her hair falling around them like a curtain. Nico’s hands are roaming around Karolina’s back, going down and gripping her hips every few seconds. Karolina detaches her lips from Nico’s and starts kissing down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. As Nico’s right hand comes up to grip the back of Karolina’s neck, they hear a door open, and Leslie yell from downstairs.</p><p>“Karolina! Are you and Nico almost ready?” Nico’s hand drops from her neck, falling to the bed with a thump. Karolina’s head drops to Nico’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath before lifting it back up and yelling back to her mom that they would be down in a minute. She looks back at Nico and realizes she left a hickey on her neck.</p><p>“Oh crap, babe. I’m sorry, I didn’t know I went that hard.” Karolina says, bringing a hand up to the mark. Nico hisses at the contact, but laughs right after, because it’s not that big of a deal.</p><p>“It’s fine, Karrie. Let’s go cover it up with your makeup.” Nico says, rolling Karolina off of her and heading into the bathroom. Karolina follows and helps her cover up the hickey, realizing that it isn’t that bad. She’s left worse on her before which brought on a lot of teasing from Gert and Chase. </p><p>After covering up the mark and grabbing two jackets from Karolina’s closet, they head downstairs to see Leslie sitting at the table scrolling on her phone.</p><p>"Hey, mom." Karolina greets once they walk into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi, honey. How was school?" Leslie asks, putting her phone down and focusing on her daughter and the girl who is like her second child. </p><p>"It was alright. We're ready for the game tonight, though. It is supposed to be an easy one, so Chase will most likely get to play, which means these jerseys will actually be relevant tonight." Karolina says with a laugh. "I'm still not on board with these things. Everyone knows we are his friends, do we really <em>have</em> to wear them?" Nico says with a sigh. Karolina laughs again and drapes an arm over Nico's shoulders. "Of course we do! How else will he find us in the crowd?" Karolina has always been the most supportive of Chase, and was the one who suggested the jersey idea, which he obviously fell in love with. Gert, Nico and Alex wanted to argue, but after seeing how happy even just the idea made him, they decided to go along with it. They all have one with his number and name on it, and even have one for Karolina and Molly to wear to their softball games. Since they can’t fit both of their numbers on them, they each have a different one for each girl, and just made a deal that two people wear Karolina’s and the other two wear Molly’s.</p><p>"We have sat in the same seats every game since 7th grade." Nico deadpans, making Karolina laugh even more. </p><p>"Anyways, mom could you get some stuff so we can make homemade pizza's? Meat lovers for Chase and Molly, cheese for Gert and Alex and pepperoni for both of us. Oh, and Nico and Gert want strawberries, too." Leslie nods and writes down a list on her phone. "Sounds good. I'll go after I drop you guys off at the game. Speaking of which, are you both ready to go? I know you all like to get there early for the pictures." Both girls nod their heads and then Leslie grabs her car keys and purse and they all head out to the car. Karolina and Nico climb into the back seat so they can sit next to each other, and Leslie pulls out of the driveway to head back to the school. They all just spend the car ride jamming to music, Leslie having a happy smile on her face the whole way there. She always knew that those two would end up together, and she's happy it didn't take them forever and a bunch of heartbreak to get there.</p><p>Once they pull up, they see Alex already there. He walks over to the car so he can set his bag in their car so he doesn’t have to after the game. </p><p>"Hey guys! How much you want to bet that Molly and Gert are late because momma Yorkes tried to make them snacks and they tried telling her no, but she had already started cooking?" Alex says once the girls get out of the car. Karolina tells her mom that she loves her and that she will see her when the game is over, and then they follow Alex over to the benches by the field house where the football team is. </p><p>"None, because I know you are right. She always tries to give them snacks that they don't want. I have good food at my house, and yet momma Yorkes never believes me!" Karolina says while laughing. Every time the group comes to Karolina's house, Stacey makes snacks for her girls because one time she didn't have anything that was gluten free like Gert wanted. </p><p>About 10 minutes later the Yorkes and Molly show up. The girls run to the group, apologizing for being late, claiming they were for the same reason Alex suggested earlier. A few minutes after that, Chase comes out in his uniform so they can get their pictures.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Chase says, walking up to the group. They all round off their greetings and stand up so they can get in their normal formation for their pictures. Nico and Karolina on Chase's right, with Gert, Molly and Alex on his left. Once they take their normal picture, they get into some poses for a funny picture. Nico jumps on Karolina's side with her legs wrapped around her waist and pretends to strangle her, Karolina has turned to the side making a pose like she's begging Chase for help, Chase has his arms spread out behind everyone with a smug smile, Gert is pointing to one of Chase's arms with an unimpressed look on her face, Molly has a hand on Alex's shoulder and is pretending to punch him with the other, one leg up in the air like she's landing from a jump and Alex is pretending to block her with a scared look on his face. The parents all laugh at them and then send the photos to them. Catherine Wilder has a professional camera with her so she can have all the photos saved no matter what. </p><p>"Alright, guys, I gotta go back. I'll look for you all!" Chase says while turning to run back into the field house for the last minute pep talk from the coach. Nico yells back that they are always in the same spot so he doesn't have to look too hard. The group and their parents make their way to the gate so they can pay for the tickets. It's the Wilder's turn to pay so they hand them the money for everyone, including the Minoru's, the Dean's and the Stein's who will all be there towards the second quarter due to being at work. </p><p>"Hey Karolina, Molly, do you guys want to go to the concession stand with me before we all sit down?" Alex asks once they get inside the gate. "Yeah, sure." Molly agrees. "Do you want anything, babe?" Karolina asks after nodding at Alex. "Can you get us some sour straws? I'll just share whatever drink you are getting." Nico asks. The girl doesn't like a lot of things, but she loves her some sour straws. Any color is good, but the blue is secretly her favorite. Karolina tells her she will and leans down to give her a parting kiss. If there is one she always does, it's kiss Nico hello and goodbye every time she greets her or leaves. She, Molly and Alex head to go get the orders after Gert seconds wanting sour straws and a water, the parents politely saying they do not want anything just yet, and Geoffrey handing Alex a $20 so they can pay for the snacks. </p><p>“So, is your mom getting stuff for the pizzas tonight?” Molly asks once they get to the concession stand. There are not many people in line, so it won’t take long for them to get their snacks and be back in time to see Chase run out before the game.</p><p>“Yeah, she is at the store now getting everything that we asked for. Knowing her, she will probably get enough snacks to last until the next time you guys are over.” Karolina says with a laugh. “We’re still good for Tuesday after your workouts and Chase’s practice, right?” Alex asks her. They always go over to Karolina’s on Tuesday’s to study. Monday’s, they go to Chase’s, Wednesday’s they take for themselves though Karolina and Nico are about to dedicate that night to dates, Thursday’s they switch between Nico’s and Alex’s and Friday’s are when they to go the next person in the rotations house. They don’t go to Gert and Molly’s to study because the animals they have are very distracting and Stacey and Dale are generally there doing experiments.</p><p>“Yeah, for sure! Also, I wanted to let you guys know that Nico and I are making Wednesdays our date night. We rarely ever get to hang out just us two, so we are dedicating those nights to us.” She says with a smile. Molly nudges her and lets out an “Aww!” while Alex just smiles at her.</p><p>It’s their turn soon after that and so they get up to the stand and order their snacks and drinks. Karolina gets Nico the blue sour straws and them both a water, while Molly orders her and Gert red sour straws and two waters. Alex gets a water and a Reese’s and then hands the worker the money. Once they get everything back, they head back to their seats in the stand. Karolina can hear Gert making fun of Nico for something when they walk up.</p><p>“I cannot believe you thought make up would hide a hickey, Nico! Either Karolina forgot how to place one, or you forgot how to cover one up, and frankly, I am disappointed in you.” Gert says while poking Nico in the neck where Karolina’s mark is. Luckily, they do not sit with the parents so Nico doesn’t try and deny it. “At least I’m getting something from the person I love! Meanwhile, you are not getting anything. I am quite worried about you, Gertrude. Should I tell Karrie that we can’t make it tonight so we can have a chat?” Nico remarks, smacking Gert in the arm when she smacks her in the head. “You’re lucky you’re my best friend and I love you. I hate being called by my full name.” Gert gets out before we sit down.</p><p>Karolina hands Nico the snack and drink and receives a kiss in return and smile once she pulls away. Karolina throws arm behind Nico’s chair and takes a bite of a sour straw when she holds one up to her.</p><p>The group just talks and enjoys each other’s company until it is time for the football team to take the field. The stadium has grown in numbers and it is soon so loud that they can barely hear each other. They stand up to scream for Chase when the team breaks through the large sign that the cheerleaders make for them. Chase has always run out on the same side and right when he is about to pass them, he throws his arm up and points at them with his helmet in hand. He chose to wear the number 18 since that is how many people make up his family, Hernandez’s included.</p><p>As the game goes on, Nico has curled into Karolina since she only pays attention to the game when Chase gets put in. “Does it look like he will get to play?” Nico asks in her ear. “Well we are up 21-0 with 3 minutes left in the half. I think it is safe to say that he will be put in when they come back from half time.” She says back to her. Nico nods and then looks on as their team sacks the quarterback. This causes them to have to punt which means Atlas has the ball back. The coach decides to run the clock without scoring and soon time runs out. The teams leave the field for half time as the crowd cheers them on.</p><p>“I’m going to go see if the ‘rents want anything from the concession stand before it gets too crowded. Anybody want to come with?” Alex asks while standing up. “I’ll go with you. Gert wanna come? We can get refills on our drinks.” Molly says, following Alex as he makes his way past everyone so he can get out. “Yeah, I’ll come. Nico, want a refill on your water?” Nico hands her the cup with a nod and a thank you and soon the couple is left alone in their section of the stadium.</p><p>“So we still are not good at hiding hickies I see.” Karolina says with a laugh. She turns to nudge Nico in the neck, making Nico laugh as well.</p><p>“I’d say we are decent, Gert just knows everything. I’ll get back at her when she and Chase decide to act on their feelings.” Nico says with a laugh. Surprisingly enough, she is the one who has been routing for those two to get together since day 1. Nico claims it’s because she wants all the teasing she and Karolina receive to go to them, but really it’s because she wants her best friends to be happy.</p><p>“How much do you want to bet she gets everyone to cat call us when we go up to sleep tonight?”</p><p>“That is an every weekend occurrence every time we go to bed. The girl never leaves us alone.” Nico has a hint of faux annoyance in her voice so Karolina just laughs and pulls Nico closer to her.</p><p>“Yes, well, we are very cute.”</p><p>“Hey! I am not cute. Deadly? Yes. Terrifying? Sure. But cute? Nope. That is all you, babe.” This causes Karolina to laugh and Nico to pout because for 11 straight years, Karolina has called her cute and Nico can never go much further than one denial. “Face it baby, you lost the right to deny your cuteness the second you said yes to being my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Well then, it is with great sadness that I announce my departure from this relationship. I wish you well.” Nico says dramatically, even going as far as to stand up and toss Karolina’s arm from her shoulder.</p><p>“But my love! How will I ever go on? Your love is what I live for! It gives me purpose!” Karolina plays along.</p><p>“Please don’t make this harder than it already it is. My heart is breaking and I’m not even 5 feet away from you. However, I can no longer be with someone who thinks I am something I’m not.” Nico has now turned away from her and has an arm over her eyes like a dramatic damsel from those plays Gert and Molly make them go to.</p><p>“Are you two fake breaking up again?” Molly says as she and the other two walk up the stairs to them. Nico and Karolina fake break up all the time because they love to act things out. The two have never had a real fight, so they have never even been close to breaking up.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Molls. This time it is real. She called me cute, and I just cannot take it anymore.”</p><p>“But I love you! I can change! Give me one more chance, my love. It will be better this time, I promise!” Karolina is now on her knees on the ground begging the raven-haired girl to fake take her back.</p><p>“As if you will ever stop calling her cute. You might as well break up now, Karo.” Gert is laughing at them while Molly is cooing at them for being like this in public.</p><p>“As if they would ever break up! They are the it couple and so in love, death couldn’t part them.” Molly says, taking her seat now. The band is playing which means the dance team is on the field and she loves watching them.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s right. Okay, I take you back. No groveling this time, I welcome you with open arms.” Nico says, walking over to Karolina and pulling her back into their seats, sitting next to her and holding her hand. The girls laugh at how dramatic they are being and just relish in the moment.</p><p>A few minutes later Alex walks back up with the drinks and some more candy in hand.</p><p>“Thanks for leaving me, guys. I totally wanted to stand in that line alone.”</p><p>“Sorry, Nico and Karo were fake breaking up and I couldn’t miss everything.” Gert takes the drink Alex hands her as well as one of the candy bars he offers.</p><p>“Ahh, it’s fine. What was it about this time?” He hands Nico her water while asking.</p><p>“I rightfully called her cute and she tried to leave me!” Karolina exclaims. Nico just sighs and leans into Karolina some more, covering her face with her hands.</p><p>“Okay, moving on. Do we think Chase will do good when he gets put in? The defense is trash so he will hopefully get a few touchdowns in.” Molly brings up. There is only about 5 minutes left of halftime, so the boys will be coming out soon. “I think he leads them to 3 more scores, and maybe gets one rushing touchdown himself.” Alex says. For a guy who doesn’t play any sports, he learned a lot to keep up with his friends.</p><p>Soon after that, the football teams come back out to warm back up, and before they know it the game is over, Chase throwing 2 touchdowns and rushing for 2 to make the score 49-6 with the other team only able to score two field goals.</p><p>“So guys, am I the next starting quarterback or what?” Chase says, walking up to the group on his way to the locker room to change. “Dude, you killed it! Since when did you get that fast?” Karolina says, giving him a hug even though he is sweaty from the game. “You’d be surprised how fast you can run when you have multiple guys chasing after you.” Chase laughs.</p><p>“Group photos! Then we can take individual ones.” Catherine says, gathering the kids around so she can get their annual after game photo. They take the same formation as they did in the before game photo. Once that is taken, they get in poses for the funny picture. Nico is on her knees in a begging pose while Karolina is turned away from her, one arm stuck out behind her with her palm out like she is telling Nico to stop and the other draped over her eyes, Chase is making the Heisman pose, Gert has her hands, which are intertwined together, pulled up under her chin, one leg hiked up behind her and is making heart eyes at Chase, Molly is on the ground with her arms and legs wrapped around Alex’s right leg, and Alex looks like he is trying to walk away from the group. Once the picture is snapped, the group gets up to take individual photos starting with Chase and Gert and ending with Nico and Karolina.</p><p>“Nico, Karolina? Ready for your photos?” Geoffrey asks as he walks over to them as Chase heads to the locker room to change since he has gotten his pictures with everyone. Nico hands her mom her phone so she can have the photos as well as what Catherine takes on her camera. In the first photo, Karolina has her right arm around Nico’s waist, who is turned into her and has her right hand resting on Karolina’s lower stomach while her left is wrapped around Karolina’s back. The second picture Nico is on Karolina’s back, her legs wrapped around Karolina’s side and her arms around her neck. Karolina’s arms are supporting Nico’s legs and for the first photo they just smile at the camera, but for the next one, Nico kisses Karolina’s check while Karolina smiles brightly. For the final photo Karolina is behind Nico with her arms wrapped around her waist, their hands intertwined and resting on Nico’s stomach, both smiling brightly at the camera. Once the photo is done, Karolina bends down to kiss Nico, who turned to look at her, on the lips and Tina takes some more pictures, knowing that her daughter will love them.</p><p>Once Nico has her phone back, she and Karolina sit down on the bench where Gert, Molly and Alex are sitting, waiting on Chase. “Let’s see the photos your mom took; I need a photo to post on Instagram.” Karolina says, taking Nico’s phone and unlocking it to look at the pictures. They look through all of them and notice that Tina also took one of them staring warmly into each other’s eyes with soft smiles on their faces right after the one of them kissing, which immediately becomes her favorite. Nico’s is the one where she Karolina kissed her. “I’m going to send these to myself babe, these are all so cute. I might just post them all!”</p><p>“Hey kids, Leslie just got here so we are going to go get the rest of the bags to put in her car. Just head on over once Chase gets out!” Janet yells out from where she and the rest of the parents were standing. The kids give a thumbs up in acknowledgement and turn back to the photos on Nico’s phone, which is still sending them to Karolina. Once she feels her phone buzz, she pulls it out and saves the photos onto her phone. She gets a notification from Nico a few moments later saying that she tagged her in a photo so she opens it up to look. The others do as well since the parents have now sent them the photos from their group pictures and the ones of them in pairs. Nico chose the photo of them kissing, the ones she got with her and Gert, her and Molly, her and Chase, her and Alex, and the normal one of the group before the game.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Football game with my girl and my friends. I promise I hated every second of it up until Karolina kissed me. Oh, and Chase scored 4 touchdowns, so that’s pretty cool, too, I guess.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Karolina likes it and then pulls up the photos to upload onto her page. She chooses the one where she and Nico are gazing at each other, her and Chase, her and Alex, her and Molly, her and Gert and the funny one of the group after the game. She will post the other ones at a later time, probably for a birthday or anniversary. She tags everyone and the likes start flowing in.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I could stare at her forever and never get tired of it. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh, and Chase played amazing tonight and I am a proud best friend! I am so happy it’s his number on the jersey.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Hey guys! Ready to go?” Chase says, walking up to the group freshly showered and changed into his football hoodie and jeans. The group all gets up and heads to Leslie’s SUV. The parents all say goodbye to their kids with the promise to see them on Sunday night for the family dinner at the Wilders.</p><p>“Alright guys, let’s get going. Frank is at the house now making the pizzas so they should be done when we get to the back.” Leslie says while opening her door to get into the driver’s seat. Alex gets into the passenger’s seat, Molly and Gert get into the middle two and Nico, Karolina and Chase crawl into the back, with Karolina in the middle.</p><p>On the drive to the Dean house, the group is rowdy and dancing to all the music being played. Alex has his phone out filming their antics for his snapchat, Molly is dancing up a storm, Gert is singing her heart out, Karolina and Chase are doing a mix of both dancing and singing and Nico is just smiling and laughing at the group.</p><p>Once they pull up, the group gets out and the boys grab all the bags to bring inside. The smell of pizza hits them as soon as they walk in and the boys drop the bags in the living room, following the girls into the kitchen to eat.</p><p>“Thank you for making the pizzas, dad!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetie. The strawberries are in the fridge and there are other snacks in the pantry, as well.” Frank says.</p><p>After the kids eat dinner, they go to the living room to watch a movie. A tradition they started doing a few years ago was having someone act a scene from a movie. The person who picked the movie the weekend before was the actor, and whoever won got to pick the movie for the night. Gert won last weekend, so she went up in front of the TV to let everyone know she was ready to start acting.</p><p>“Okay guys, I’ve got my scene. Everyone ready?” She looks around the room to see that Molly and Alex are on the l-shape couch in the corner, closest to the hallway entrance, Chase is on the regular couch on the wall by the kitchen doorway, which she will join him on later, while Nico and Karolina are sat down on the love seat, Nico’s hand resting on Karolina’s left thigh while Karolina’s arm is thrown over her shoulder. Once everyone voices their agreements, she gets into character, playing intense background music on her phone.</p><p>“I want the rebels to know that I’m alive. That I’m in District Eight, where the capitol just bombed a hospital filled with unarmed men, women and children. And there will be no survivors.” She takes a pause, her voice catching as she speaks. She looks around the room to see that her friends are engaged but not stopping her to take any guesses.</p><p>“If you think for one second the Capitol will ever treat us fairly, you are lying to yourself! Because we know who they are and what they do.” She throws her arm out behind her, pretending to point at the destruction that she is eluding to. “This! Is what they do! And we must fight back!” She’s yelling now, the attention of everyone in the rooms attention, including Leslie and Frank who have come to watch.</p><p>“I have a message for President Snow. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?” She yells, again pointing to a non-existent disaster behind her.</p><p>“Fire is catching.” She says eerily, making everyone feel as if they are experience the scene live.</p><p>“And if we burn! You burn with us!” She yells, ending her speech and scene, causing everyone to clap, Chase and Molly even giving her a standing ovation.</p><p>“That was awesome dude! Holy crap,” Chase tells her, giving her a high five once she sat down next to him.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you! Now, what movie was that from?” She asks once they all calm down. Frank and Leslie have left the room to head up to bed, though they did tell Gert she did great.</p><p>“I know it, I swear I do! It’s some type of war movie, I know that.” Molly says, hand under her chin trying to think of the name.</p><p>“If any of you would be brave enough to do a nerd movie, maybe I will finally win one of these things.” Alex rarely watches anything that the others approve us, so he knows he doesn’t know this one.</p><p>“We don’t do nerd movies because we don’t want to watch nerd movies, nerd.” Nico tells him, though she doesn’t plan on guessing the movie either. Karolina is sat beside her trying to think of the movie, but not throwing out guesses so she doesn’t tip Molly or Chase off.</p><p>“Is it the movie with that hot actress? Jennifer Lawrence?” Chase asks, which help Molly and Karolina</p><p>“Hunger Games: Catching Fire!” both girls yell out at the same time.</p><p>“Okay, whoa now. I don’t know who said it first so you guys know the rules. Rock, paper, scissors battle, first to 2 wins.” The two girls both stand up to go duel in front of the TV so everyone can see. Chase moves to take Karolina’s spot next to Nico, the two obviously on team Karolina, while Alex moves to sit next to Gert, both of them being on team Molly.</p><p>“You’re going down, sunshine. I own this game.”</p><p>“In your dreams, Molls.”</p><p>After two intense rounds, it is 1-1 and the peanut gallery are on the edge of their seats waiting to see who will win it all. Six rounds go by with the girls throwing the same sign as the other, so they take a little break to gather themselves. Karolina walks over to Chase and Nico, sitting on the ground between Nico’s legs, while Molly mirrors her position on the other side of the room with Alex and Gert.</p><p>“You’re in her head, babe. Look at her, she’s sweating bullets!” Nico tells her, massaging her shoulders to get her relaxed.</p><p>“You totally got this, Karo! You’ve got her scared and unsure of what sign to throw.”</p><p>On the other side of the room, Alex and Gert are hyping Molly up as well, though they are taking a different approach.</p><p>“Take is easy, Molls. You’ve been trying to match her, not beat her. You’ve gotta go into this next round believing you will throw the winning hand.” Alex tells her. Gert is behind her massaging her shoulders as well, though it is not helping her relax because she is doing it too hard.</p><p>“Don’t go in just trying to stop her from winning. Go in trying to CRUSH HER!” Gerts voice raises, alerting the three across the room.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough. Molly, you ready?” Chase says, standing up and heading to the middle of the room, everyone following his lead.</p><p>“Ready to lose, short stack?” Karolina squares Molly up.</p><p>“If by lose, you mean win, then yes. I am ready.” Molly says confidently, getting into Karolina’s face.</p><p>Four rounds and a good luck kiss later, Karolina emerges victorious. Molly threw paper and Karolina threw scissors and when she noticed she won, she turned her sign into a peace sign and she slowly walked away, Chase and Nico going wild behind her. Alex groans and puts his head in his hands, Gert falls onto her knees and Molly just stares blankly at her opened, losing hand.</p><p>“Come on, Molls. It’s okay. You’ll get it the next time.” Alex tells her after gathering himself. He pulls on her shoulder to lead her back to their couch. Gert has since gotten up and is now sitting on hers and Chases couch, staring blankly.</p><p>“I knew I should have told you to throw rock! I am sorry I failed you, sister.” Gert says dramatically to Molly after she walks over to her.</p><p>“We may have lost the battle, but we will win the war. There are many games left to be won tonight, sis.” Molly pats Gert’s shoulder and gives her a smile.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chase and Karolina are doing their hand shake, ending with a shoulder bump. Once finished, Karolina turns to Nico who pulls her down into a quick kiss.</p><p>“I love dating a winner. Makes the post-game kisses so much better.” Nico laughs. Karolina laughs with her, then pulls her down into another, longer kiss. Well, it would have been longer, but Gert interrupts them.</p><p>“Alright, winner. What movie are we watching? I want to get it out of the way so Molly and I can get back to kicking your butts.” Gert is very competitive, and will make them stay up all night until she wins something.</p><p>“How about “She’s the Man”?” Karolina suggests. She is now laying down on the love seat, head propped up on a pillow against the arm, legs thrown over the other side and Nico laying on top of her, her head resting on Karolina’s chest.</p><p>“Sounds good, babe.”</p><p>“Yes! I love that movie!” Molly shouts from her spot on the couch next to them.</p><p>The others agree, albeit reluctantly, and soon after Chase gets up to put the movie in the DVD player. When he sits back down, Gert places her legs over his lap and he rest his arms on her legs, giving her a soft smile. On the other side of the room, Nico and Karolina are in a world of their own.</p><p>“You know what I’ve always wondered?” Karolina asks, causing Nico to look up at her with a questioning look. “What would you be like as an athlete? What sport would you play, how would you look in a uniform?” She ponders, wiggling her eyebrows at the last question. Nico laughs at her before really thinking about it.</p><p>“Probably the one nobody knows is there. I think I would play soccer or volleyball if I didn’t know you, but if I was to play a sport now, it would definitely be softball because of you. My ass would look good in those pants.” Nico has no interest in any sport, but puts up with them for her girlfriend and best friends. She understands a few things about each sport they play, but she would never actually play one.</p><p>“I agree, but you would look hot in any of those uniforms.”</p><p>“Wait a second. Have you been checking out my ass?” Karolina just smiles sheepishly and shrugs, turning her attention to the movie to avoid the look Nico is giving her.</p><p>“Shrug all you want, it’s yours and everyone knows it. No need to hide it. I sure don’t.” Nico leans up to kiss Karolina’s cheek, which is now flushed.</p><p>“Uhh… yeah, yep. Uh huh.” Karolina stutters out. Nico laughs and lays her head back down onto Karolina’s chest, hearing her heart beat that is beating erratically.</p><p>After the move, Alex gets up to turn the TV off and puts the movie back in its case.</p><p>“What now? I’m ready to kick some ass!” Gert yells, making sure everyone was awake.</p><p>“We got the Uno tournament, Call of Duty, Mario Kart, the nerf war, pool, ping pong, or board games. Whichever you guys want.” Karolina rattles off. She’s hoping they chose one of the video games so she and Nico can stay where they are because Nico could fall asleep at any moment and she doesn’t want to get up.</p><p>“Let’s play a board game! We haven’t done that in a while.” Molly suggests. They haven’t played in while because Nico flipped the board last time when Gert bought the place she had been wanting to buy all night long just to piss her off.</p><p>“Yes, Molly! Good pick, we kick ass at those.” Gert says excitedly. The rest of the group agrees much to the disappointment of Karolina and Nico, and so they get up and head to the kitchen. Karolina gets “Life” out of the closet in the hallway before following them, and upon seeing it, Gert’s smile gets even bigger.</p><p>“Partners or solo?” Alex asks once the game is out on the table.</p><p>“Partners!” Karolina and Nico yell out at the same time. Alex looks around to see if the others agree, and gets nods in return.</p><p>“Okay, but you two can’t be partners.” He says, getting a glare from Nico.</p><p>“What? You can’t do that!” Nico yells at him.</p><p>“You both win every time! Let’s change it up for tonight!”</p><p>“We can at your house, but this is Karrie’s house, so she makes the final call, and we are partners. Tell him Karrie!” Attitude is dripping from Nico’s voice and Karolina knows she should step in before Alex gets a verbal beat down.</p><p>“He does have a point, baby. Besides, Chase and I have a longer winning streak together, and that is ultimately what matters here.” Karolina jokes.</p><p>“Hell yeah we do! Been winning together for 11 years!’ Chase yells excitedly, high fiving Karolina as he moves to sit by her.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Nico asks incredulously, giving Karolina begging eyes.</p><p>“I am. It is time we part ways, at least for now.” Karolina grabs ahold of Nico’s hands, about to give them a kiss, but she pulls them away with a scoff before she can.</p><p>“You know what? Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, and dishonor on your winning streak with Chase! Molly, Gert I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you win.”</p><p>“Babe, - “</p><p>“Hold up. What about you and I? We can win!” Alex looks at Nico dumbfound as she moves to sit next to him with a huff.</p><p>“No we can’t! You suck at life, Alex!”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Not literal life, you dumbass, the game! We’ve been playing for forever and you’ve never won once!” Nico yells. Gert and Molly start laughing, Chase doesn’t know whether to laugh or make a comment, Alex crosses his arms and turns away from her, and Karolina just stares at Nico with a soft smile.</p><p>“What are you looking at, blondie? Cause it damn sure isn’t your partner! You made that abundantly clear.” Nico has a fake attitude but Karolina just blows her a kiss which Nico just rolls her eyes at.</p><p>“Alright, let’s calm down and get this show on the road! Molly and I got a game to win!” Gert says, now calmed down from laughing at her best friend’s outburst.</p><p>“Maybe I should be partners with Karolina since she has the most wins and I… really do have zero.” Alex suggest, pulling out the scorebook they have had since the first game.</p><p>“Oh, so now you don’t want to be my partner, either?” Nico accuses, standing up to tower over the 5 people who normally tower over her.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t <em>want</em> to be your partner, it’s that Karolina has the best odds of winning and it’s time I add a damn tally-mark by my name!” Alex yells out. To be as smart as he is, yet to never have won a single time in any board game they have played is frustrating for him.</p><p>“I think I need to be a good friend and help Alex get his first win. Sorry Chase, I’ve gotta leave you.” Karolina says after pondering the idea for a moment. Alex doesn’t have to be good, but he also doesn’t have to make the decisions, so she can still win.</p><p>“Wow, Karo. I thought we were closer than that,” Chase whines as Karolina gets up to switch seats with Nico.</p><p>“She left her own girlfriend dude, closeness doesn’t matter to her.” Gert says, not even caring about who plays with who because she doesn’t see her and Molly losing.</p><p>“None of this is personal, guys. I’m doing this for Alex!” Karolina groans out, feeling attacked.</p><p>“Oh it is sooooo personal, Karolina. Get ready to get your ass handed to you!” Nico rarely calls her Karolina, so she knows it’s on.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get started! You guys could sit here and fight all night long and I’m getting tired,” Molly gets their attention with that and soon the game starts.</p><p>Nico and Chase do good for a while, but then they end up with 4 kids, Chase losing the salary they started out with and dropping to $40,000 with the Victorian Home. Molly and Gert had 2 kids with the $80,000 salary and the Log Cabin. Alex and Karolina stayed stagnant until their salary got changed from $30,000 to $100,000 with only 1 kid and the split-level home towards the end of the game, which wouldn’t have helped them much had Gert and Molly not lost their car and had to pay for that and that resulted in Karolina and Alex winning.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. Oh my GOSH! OH MY GOSH!! WE WON!!” Alex screams out. He and Karolina are up and jumping around shouting about how Alex finally has a win. Gert is walking out of the kitchen with Molly in tow, trying not to scream because they were going to win up until the last second. Chase has his head dropped on the table, disappointed in himself for picking the change salary card.</p><p>Nico just stares blankly at the wall, because yes she knew Karolina tends to win at these things, but she thought that Alex’s bad luck would be beneficial to everyone else.</p><p>“You really are dating a winner, babe! I can’t lose! I just can’t,” Karolina gloats, walking up behind Nico and wrapping her arms around Nico’s front. Nico struggle against her slightly, trying to get out of her grip but not putting a ton of effort into it.</p><p>“Get off of me if you still want a girlfriend,” Nico halfheartedly threatens. Karolina knows she doesn’t mean it, so she tightens her grip and presses a kiss to her cheek before letting her go, turning to Alex to give him another high five.</p><p>“Okay, this was a fluke. Molly and I were totally winning that until we drew that stupid card!” Gert marches back into the kitchen, anger written across her face.</p><p>“I’m not going to agree or say we can play again, but I will suggest that we move onto another game.” Chase speaks up, lifting his head from the table and looking towards Karolina and Alex, who get to choose the next game since they won.</p><p>“Fine, we can play Uno now. Everyone for themselves, first winner takes all. I want to play Call of Duty before we go to bed.” Karolina tells the group. At this, Chase gets up and goes to his bag to get the Uno cards, realizing that his mom gave him the regular pack instead of the set with the cards you can make your own rules up on.</p><p>“Hey guys, mom gave me the regular set instead of the other one, so it’s going to be quicker than we thought.” Chase informs the group as he walks into the room again.</p><p>“Aww man, that sucks. Well, maybe we can play two games instead if the game doesn’t last long.” Molly says. The rule set was her favorite to play because she always thought of crazy stuff to do for the truth of dare card.</p><p>“That sounds good. Chase, you deal the cards, Nico will you come upstairs with me really quick? I need to get the bean bags from the guest bed room.” Karolina asks, already out of her chair and waiting on Nico, who nods her head yes. They don’t pay any attention to the cat calls, though Nico does throw back her arm, flicking them all off causing them to laugh at her.</p><p>Once they get upstairs, they head to the guest room closest to the stairs to get the bean bags. Leslie and Frank bought 4 of them because the kids kept moving the couch closer to the TV, but they keep them up here so they stay out of the way downstairs.</p><p>“Still wish they could have gotten those bungee chairs we saw. Those things were so cool,” Nico says while picking up two of them, Karolina getting the other two.</p><p>“I know, right? Maybe mom can buy me one for Christmas or something.”</p><p>“Or for your birthday, which I’ve been meaning to ask; what do you want? I’ve got some things in mind, but I want to be sure to get you something you asked for, too.” Nico always goes all out for Karolina’s birthdays, one year she even got the whole group to do an organized dance, parents included. Molly helped, obviously, but Nico did everything else.</p><p>“Well a polaroid camera would be pretty cool. I’ve been wanting to start a scrap book of all of our dates and group adventures, and polaroid pictures are a must have for that.” Especially now that they are dedicating Wednesdays to date nights, Karolina will want to capture every single one they go on.</p><p>“I will look into it, for sure babe. Now, let’s get these things down there before they come up here claiming to see if we need any help,” Nico laughs, while making her way to the door. Karolina follows behind her, laughing as well.</p><p> “Took you guys long enough. Anything to share with the group?” Gert teases, wiggling her eyebrows at the two once they get back into the kitchen after dropping off the bags.</p><p>“Just that one of us is about to kick your ass in this game,” Nico high fives Karolina before taking their seats next to each other. They know they should sit across from each other so they don’t have a card that can go against them, but they both don’t care.</p><p>The cards are dealt and Molly starts off, laying down a green 2 to match the green 9 on the table already. The game progress, Alex getting hit with a yellow draw 2 early on. Chase has been hit with a draw 4 twice now, and Nico has been reversed on or skipped so many times, she hasn’t dealt a card in 6 rounds, Gert and Karolina seeming to have all the trick cards. Gert and Karolina both are down to 1 card, having called Uno last round. It is now Alex’s turn and he lays down a blue 4, Chase drawing a card as he does not have any blue or any draw 4’s or wild cards, Molly laying down a blue 1. Gert curses out a few words as she draws another card, indicating she didn’t have any card to lay down. Nico lays down a blue 7 instead of her red 1, thinking Karolina didn’t have blue because her faced showed disappointment as Nico kept it the same color. Nico should have known that was Karolina’s tactic as she very calmly laid down a blue 8.</p><p>“Uno out.”</p><p>“You have GOT to be kidding me!” Gert yells out, slamming her cards down on the table. “Just one game, that’s all I want! I just want to win one game, but dammit Karolina, you just keep winning everything!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, luck is on my side tonight! I can’t help it!” Karolina shrugs. Gert just snarls at her, collecting all the cards to shuffle them and then deal them out. The game only last a few minutes, Molly calling Uno and Uno out before anything interesting happens. Gert accepts the win almost as her own since Molly is always her teammate, and is satisfied for the time being.</p><p>“I will accept this, but you guys are going down in Team Deathmatch. Once Nico and I get in, you guys are toast!” Gert points at everyone, giving them a slight glare.</p><p>“Hell yeah we are! This is one game we are undefeated in, and that will not change tonight,” Nico fist bumps Gert, the two of them always being partners when they both play.</p><p>The group heads back into the living room, Karolina, Alex, Molly and Chase taking the controllers from the cabinet after the X-Box is turned on, each other them sitting on a bean bag in front of the TV. Nico and Gert choose to sit on the couch behind them so they can have a clear view of the game.</p><p>“So, guess what I heard about Eiffel today in the bathroom,” Gert says, turning to look at Nico instead of the TV a few minutes into the game.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Apparently, she likes someone in our friend group, and my guess is either Chase or Karolina. Chase, because he is the cute dumb jock, and Karolina because she’s literally always mean to her, and that would fit the enemies to lover’s trope.” Nico just laughs at the idea of Eiffel ever liking Karolina. The girl has hated her since the 2<sup>nd</sup> grade and Nico believes it’s because Karolina is prettier than her, but she is totally biased.</p><p>“Chase, I believe, but Karolina? No. The girl has never shown even a bit of decency towards her, and if she liked her, she definitely would have by now. I’d be more inclined to believe that if we were in like 5<sup>th</sup> grade, but not 10<sup>th</sup>.” Gert just rolls her eyes at her.</p><p>“Denying it pretty heavy, huh? What, you jealous or something?” Gert suggests, even though she knows Nico has never been jealous in their relationship.</p><p>“I have nothing to be jealous of, Gert. Karolina loves me, and I love her.” Nico says, confidence dripping from her voice. “I mean, let’s say Eiffel does have a crush on Karrie, and she chooses to act on it. What do you think is going to happen? Karolina is going to tell her that she’s in a very loving and committed relationship, has been for over a year, and isn’t looking for that to change. Maybe tell her she’s flattered and that she’s a very pretty girl, but ultimately someone else is out there for her and that she just isn’t that person. There is no one in that school, or anywhere really, that I see as being a threat to our relationship.” Nico knows how deep her love for Karolina is, and she knows Karolina feels the same. The way they act towards each other, the way they know each other isn’t something that you come across every day.</p><p>“Man, I wish someone loved me the way you love Karolina,” Gert says, glancing at Chase. “Well maybe if you got your head out of your ass and realized that Chase does in fact like you, you wouldn’t have to wish anymore.” Nico really wants the two of them to date, not just because they would be great together, but because she hates that her best friend feels like no one will ever love her.</p><p>“You know it isn’t that simple,”</p><p>“Isn’t it? I mean, that’s what Karolina did with me, and look at us now. We’re the couple everyone is envious of, yet loves together. That could be you and Chase if you would just let him know. Don’t wait on him to make the move, because you know he knows how you feel about societal norms. He also doesn’t want to push you into something you might not want, so you have to be the one to go for it. Take a chance on your happiness for once, Gert.” If there is one thing Nico has gathered from 11 years of friendship with the purple haired girl, it’s that she always puts others before herself, and rarely ever does anything for her own happiness. Everyone in the group has benefitted from her doing this, but Nico knows it wears her down.</p><p>“Look, you’re my best friend, and I will love you and support you in anything you do; but I do want you to be happy and to choose yourself sometimes. Chase won’t hurt you. He has never so much as looked at another girl the way he looks at you, and that has got to mean something. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but do something about it soon. You’ll be happier and I won’t have to keep coming up with nice long speeches that boil down to me telling you to get your head out of your ass.” Nico laughs, Gert shoving her away, but pulling her back and leaning her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“You’re my best friend, too. And I love you very much. Thank you for always giving me these speeches and being there when I get insecure like this.”</p><p>“Always,”</p><p>“YES! I got the final kill! Suck on that losers!” Molly yells out. Karolina and Molly were on the same team, which means Nico and Gert will be playing the both of them.</p><p>“How do we manage to lose to them, yet they only play video games when we are around? Come on dude, we gotta step it up, I’m tired of losing!” Chase yells at Alex who tosses his controller to Nico and she moves to sit in his spot next to Karolina, with Gert following her on her right, getting her controller from Chase. The two continue to bicker, but the girls just tune them out.</p><p>“You’re going down, ladies. Just know it is nothing personal.” Karolina confidently speaks, feeling on fire with all her wins tonight. Her and Molly do work very well together, but they are no match for the duo they are about to play.</p><p>“Oh it is very personal. You’ve beaten me in more games than I would like to admit tonight, and you willingly chose two boys over your own girlfriend. We are taking you two down, with no remorse,” Gert says. Karolina, nor Molly retort back because they know it is true, though they do roll their eyes.</p><p>Once they all choose their weapons, Karolina starts the game since she is player one. They chose Nuketown since it is easy to get a lot of kills there, and Karolina can feel the excitement radiating off the two girls to her right.</p><p>“Molly, I think we screwed up picking this place,” Karolina leans over to whisper in Molly’s ear.</p><p>“We did, but we won’t go down without a fight.” Molly laughs out, knowing that her sister and best friend are about to tear them apart.</p><p>The game begins, Nico and Gert and their 4 other team members starting on the side with the house with the pink bedroom, while Karolina, Molly and their 4 other team members are on the opposite side of the map. Nico goes to take perch in the top bedroom window, ready to snipe anybody she sees, while Gert chooses to squat in the bedroom doorway at an angle so that way Nico doesn’t get snuck up on. Karolina and Molly choose the run around tactic, finding it easier than staying in one spot.</p><p>Nico sees someone running out of the house across the street, and immediately takes aim, her sniper being the one that causes her person to hold their breath, making it easier to shoot. She takes her shot, shooting the guy in the head. Just as she is releasing her aim, she gets shoved by Karolina.</p><p>“You just shot me! We are not even a minute into the game, and I just had to be your first kill, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Well you have said that you feel like you die every time you see me, so I decided to bring that phrase to virtual life,” Nico flirts, though she does not take her eyes off the screen, aiming up to shoot another person. She can see Gert shooting at someone since her screen is right next to hers, Molly yelling out a “hey!” once she gets killed.</p><p>Once they get 7 kills each, they choose to switch to their automatic guns so they can go to a different location. They walk down the stairs, Gert walking backwards so she can watch their backs while Nico takes the front coverage. Just as Nico rounds the corner, she feels her faces being pulled to her left, Karolina giving her a kiss which causes her to take her eyes of the screen and Molly to kill her.</p><p>“That’s cheating! If it comes down to that one kill for the winner, I am not letting that be counted!” Gert yells out. Neither girl has pulled out of the kiss yet, so Nico didn’t know she had been killed until Gert spoke. Once Karolina finally lets Nico’s face go, she turns to face the screen, Nico still looking at her.</p><p>“So we’re playing dirty now, huh?” Nico asks, the deviousness in her voice apparent. She has turned back to face the game, running off to where Gert is, getting 3 kills on the way.</p><p>“I do what I have to do to make sure my team wins, babe.” Karolina says.</p><p>As the game progress, Nico has killed Karolina 8 times, Molly 5, and has a total of 28 kills and 5 deaths. Gert killed Karolina 6 times and Molly 5, and ends the game with 25 kills and 8 deaths. Karolina ends the game with 20 kills and 16 deaths, only killing Nico 1 time and Gert 3 times, with Molly having 22 kills and 18 deaths, killing Nico 2 times and Gert 4.</p><p>“We are the Champions, my friend!” Gert sings out once her and Nico stand up.</p><p>“And we’ll keep on fighting, ‘til the end!” Nico goes along, the two of them swaying back and forth. Karolina and Molly scoff at them while Alex and Chase laugh.</p><p>Karolina gets up to turn the game off, turning around to face her friends once she is done putting everything away.</p><p>“Okay, you guys ready for bed? It’s like 3 in the morning.” Karolina points out, feeling tired now. Once everyone nods their heads, they grab their bags and head up to the guest rooms. Gert and Molly get the one closest to Karolina’s room, Nico stays with Karolina, as she always has, while the Chase and Alex get the one down the hall, closest to the stairs. When the kids were little, they used to all stay in Karolina’s room, but as they got older, they realized that wouldn’t work anymore. The guest rooms now have bunk beds for the other kids, so that way they don’t have to sleep in the same bed. The guest rooms are also the same size a Karolina’s room, and each kid has a set of emergency clothes there, just in case.</p><p>“Goodnight, guys. Sleep well, see you all in the morning,” Karolina tells them, getting a goodnight from everyone. She and Nico head into her room to get ready for bed, Karolina starting a shower for herself, while Nico waits in the bedroom for her turn. While she is waiting, she goes to her Instagram, getting rid of all the notifications where people liked her photo from earlier. The kids have a rule that they put their phones up during the weekend because the only people they talk to are with them, and if their parents need to get in contact with them, they can call the parents of the kid they are with. It has helped them maintain the close bond they all have with each other, and causes for less distractions. Once she is done scrolling through the people who liked her photo, she goes to look at the ones everyone else posted. They all posted the ones they took with each other individually and then Molly and Chase posted the funny one from before the game and Gert and Alex posting the normal one from after the game. Once she is done looking at those, she checks out the one Karolina posted again and notices all the “you’re gorgeous,” and “holy crap, you’re hot” comments she received. Nico could be bothered by it, but she knows she doesn’t have to be. She leaves a comment of her own, knowing that is the only one Karolina will care about besides the ones their friends left.</p><p>“Hey babe, close your eyes really quick, I forgot to grab a shirt,” Karolina says from behind the bathroom door a few minutes later, breaking Nico out of her train of thought. She does as she’s told and closes her eyes, hearing Karolina walk across the room, digging through her dresser for a sleep shirt.</p><p>“Okay, you can open them.” She hears, opening her eyes to see Karolina walking up to her. She settles between her knees and rests her arms over her shoulders, Nico wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her chest so she can look up at her.</p><p>“So guess what Gert told me while you guys were playing the game,” Nico says softly, not wanting to speak too loud and wanting to buy time so the hot water has time to come back.</p><p>“What? Please tell me it wasn’t that her parents got another exotic animal, they have enough already!”</p><p>“No, not that,” Nico laughs. “She told me that while she was in the girl’s restroom today, she heard that Eiffel likes someone in our group.”</p><p>“No!” Karolina gasps, pulling back so she can sit next to Nico, focusing her full attention on the juicy details her girlfriend is giving her.</p><p>“Yes! Gert thinks it is either Chase, because he is the dumb cute jock, or…” She pauses, Karolina looking at her anxiously. “You, because she has always been so mean to you.”</p><p>“Me?! Oh, hell no. That she-devil does not have a crush on me!” Karolina exclaims, eyebrows scrunching with a look of disgust.</p><p>“I told Gert I definitely didn’t think it was you, but I also don’t know who else it could be if it’s not you or Chase. Molly is too young, Gert is like that no that you can’t describe, but it’s definitely not her, Alex is too nerdy for her, and she’s never spoken to me directly, so I doubt she even knows who I am.” Nico lists off.</p><p>“I agree with all those, except you are definitely noticeable, even if she hasn’t talked to you before.”</p><p>“People only notice me because I have a Goddess of a girlfriend hanging on my arm everywhere I go, so don’t give her any credit,” Nico laughs out, but stands up so she can head to the shower, putting her phone on the charger before she leaves. “I’ll be out in a bit!” she says as she walks away.</p><p>Karolina sits on her bed, watching her go until the bathroom door closes and she can no longer see her girlfriend. She pulls out her phone and moves up the bed to lay down on the left side. She scrolls through all the notifications she has, noticing that Nico left a comment on their photo from tonight.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t let the pose fool you, I’m not begging for forgiveness. I am thanking the Gods above that you’re my girlfriend.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Karolina swoons at that, and likes it, ignoring all the comments that weren’t from her friends. She knows what people think and say about her, but she has never paid them any mind. Nico and their friends have always and will always be enough for her. She can’t imagine a life without them because they are all she’s ever known.</p><p>She goes to Nico’s post from tonight and leaves a comment. It’s not as witty as Nico’s, but it gets her feelings across.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Getting to kiss you every day is a dream come true, baby.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After that, she closes the Instagram app and opens up her Twitter. Before she can scroll far, Nico comes out of the bathroom dressed in one of her shirts and some shorts, ready for bed. Nico crawls in the bed, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her right arm around her waist.</p><p>“You’re comment on my post was sweet. I hope you know I feel the same.” Karolina whispers out after a few quite moments.</p><p>“Of course I do, love. You never fail to let me know,” Nico softly laughs. Karolina wraps her arms around her tightly, breathing her in before she speaks again.</p><p>“I know what Gert told you might have made you feel a little weird, but I want you to know I do not want anyone else but you. There is no one in that school who is a threat to this relationship, I promise you that.”</p><p>“I said the same thing! Wow, soulmate status,” Nico says, causing them both to laugh even with the serious topic being discussed.</p><p>“Jokes aside, I know babe. Eiffel and her ‘maybe’ crush doesn’t worry me. We’re good, I promise.” Nico leans up to give Karolina a chaste kiss, squeezing her sides in a hug once she pulls back.</p><p>“Goodnight baby, I love you.” Karolina whispers into her hair, leaving a kiss there before she lays her head back on the pillow, Nico moving to rest her head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! As this is my first fic, I would love to hear feedback, but please be nice! Also, I am not promising that every chapter will be this long, but I wanted to give you guys a good base for where this will go, and the dynamics I envision them to have. I also do not have a set schedule for updating, but I will try to be as consistent as possible.</p><p>Please leave a kudos/comment, and I hope you guys liked it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>